


Majestic

by koukacs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: During a date, Yamato asks Sora how she felt when she flew on her partner for the first time. Then, he tells the girl how he saw her.





	

**Majestic**

"How did it feel when you flew on your partner for the first time?"

Yamato's question was sudden. It was a summer night and the two of them were having ice-cream while walking.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Sora asked, curious.

"I've wanted to ask you ever since I saw you flying on her for the first time." Yamato confessed, looking at the starry sky. The girl noticed that he was blushing.

"You should've asked me back then. I would have answered you." Sora told him.

"I thought it was going to be awkward if I made that question to someone I wasn't very close to yet." Yamato muttered.

"I see." Sora giggled. "Obviously, you had to wait until we had dated for five years before asking me that."

"Hey!" Yamato's face turned completely scarlet and he looked to his right, at the opposite direction of his girlfriend. He had his typical grumpy face from when he felt embarrassed. Sora could not help it but find her boyfriend's shyness adorable.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember clearly how flying on Birdramon for the first time felt like." She replied. "But flying on Garudamon…"

Sora felt her eyes getting humid. The time her crest had glowed for the first time had been a turning point for her. If it had not been for it, she did not even want to imagine how her relationship with her mother would be like nowadays. Would she still be someone who could not accept love from others?

She searched for her boyfriend's free hand and grabbed it.

"How did it feel?" Yamato insisted.

"As if I was leaving a world of darkness and stepping into the light." Sora replied, smiling.

"You know?" Yamato stopped walking and so did Sora. He looked deeply into her eyes and she felt as if she could float. "The first time when I saw you flying… you looked majestic to me."

"Majestic?" Sora was a little confused. Yamato's cheeks turned pink and he looked away for a couple of seconds. Then, he gazed into her eyes again and continued:

"You were… you were strong and brave… beautiful… I couldn't take my eyes off of you… after that, I don't think I ever could."

"The way you're talking…" Sora felt blood rushing to her face. "It sounds as if you fell in love with me back in 5th grade."

"Maybe I did." Yamato muttered. "I didn't know that it was love back then… maybe it was still infatuation… I just know that I couldn't stop thinking about the girl with fire in her spirit, ascending to the heavens."

"You should save that for one of your songs." Sora smirked.

"Hey, I'm being serious-" He protested.

"I know." She interrupted, holding his hand tighter. "Don't misunderstand, please. It's just…"

"Is it still awkward for you to accept how I see you?" Yamato inquired.

"Sorry." Sora murmured, looking down.

"Don't be sorry." Yamato kissed her forehead. "I just need to keep on reminding you until it becomes so natural that, one day, you won't feel awkward about it anymore."

"Thanks, Yamato-kun." Sora said, looking up to him. He smiled at her.

"You were majestic." Yamato insisted. "I felt like you were the brightest creature in the world."

"Thank you." She pulled him to a quick kiss.

 _Majestic_ , she repeated in her mind. _If he's the one telling me that, I really shouldn't doubt it._


End file.
